


Road to Emmaus

by Alixtii



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Celibate Character, Character of Color, Christianity, Community: 20weeks, Double Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Movie, Present Tense, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book has a secret, and knows the truth won't set him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Emmaus

Jesus Christ was crucified under Pontius Pilate, suffered death and was buried; on the third day He rose again in accordance with the Scriptures. In the meantime, the apostles waited.

They didn’t know what it was they were waiting for, even though He had told them repeatedly what was going to happen. Still they waited, knowing in their hearts that something was going to happen. They were waiting for the Truth, and it was going to set them free.

Book harbors no illusions that when the truth comes out the consequences will be particularly liberatory. On the contrary, he predicts that the opposite is much more likely: all those who now believe they are his friends will in the end turn against him, angered by the sting of betrayal.

Of course, not everyone was able to wait in Jerusalem for the Lord to rise. There were the two disciples with urgent business in Emmaus, rushing off soon after their teacher’s death. Life goes on, the ministry must continue; tonight, Book has kitchen duty. _Serenity_ has another job on Persephone.

But like the two disciples on the road to Emmaus, Book knows that, eventually, the truth will catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [3+ FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/2405632/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/3923.html#comments)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Road to Emmaus [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313613) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
